This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Applications No. 11-275301, Sep. 28, 1999; and No. 11-275302, Sep. 28, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as a digital color copying machine, wherein an image of a color original is read and input by image input means such as a color scanner, the input image is subjected to a predetermined image process such as image-quality adjustment or edit processing, and the resultant image is output onto a paper sheet by image output means such as an electrophotographic color printer.
In general terms, the quality of a copy image is very important in an image processing apparatus such as a digital color/monochromic copying machine for reading a color image or a monochromic image and producing a copy image thereof.
In addition, a color/monochromic copying machine, in general, has not only an image copying function but also an extension image process function for performing various image editing such as adjustment of image quality or color or alteration of image shape.
Normally, an image process section for performing such an extension image process is constructed by a hardware logic such as an ASIC. However, because of the nature of hardware, lack of flexibility is a serious problem. For example, when a problem has occurred, there is no easy solution for it. Only specified algorithm parameters are realized. Image process algorithms meeting demands of individual users cannot be realized.
On the other hand, it is desired that a flexible image process be realized by constructing the image process section with use of an arithmetic process apparatus programmed and operated by software. In this case, however, the process speed is lower than in the case of using the hardware logic, and this is the most serious problem.
As a means for enhancing the process speed, there have been attempts to increase the speed of instruction fetch, by introducing high-speed memory devices. The high-speed memory devices, however, are expensive and it is difficult to mount a memory having a capacity enough to store all of various image process algorithms.
Under the circumstances, there is a demand for the advent of program loading means applicable to digital copying machines, which can load a proper program at a proper timing onto a small-capacity, high-speed memory device from some other memory device.
An object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus wherein an image process section is constructed by arithmetic means which is programmed and operated by software, whereby a flexible image process is realized.
Another object of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus wherein an external interface is provided as a program loader-side element for loading a program onto a small-capacity, high-speed instruction memory, whereby an image process program can be upgraded and various parameters updated after shipment, and thus the image quality can be enhanced progressively.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an image processing apparatus capable of effectively using a small-capacity, high-speed memory device by loading thereon a proper image process program alone.
In order to achieve the above objects, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
image process means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process;
first program storage means for storing an image process program for performing the image process to be executed by the image process means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the image process means;
program input means for inputting image process programs from outside;
second program storage means for storing the image process programs input by the program input means; and
program loading means for reading out a desired image process program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired image process program into the first program storage means.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
image process means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process;
first program storage means for storing an image process program for performing the image process to be executed by the image process means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the image process means;
state detection means for detecting a state of the image output means;
program input means for inputting an optimal image process program from outside, on the basis of a detection result of the state detection means;
second program storage means for storing image process programs input by the program input means; and
program loading means for reading out a desired image process program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired image process program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means; second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation; and
program loading means for reading out a desired arithmetic program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired arithmetic program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation;
characteristic amount calculation means for calculating a characteristic amount of the image data input by the image input means; and
program loading means for reading out an optimal one of the arithmetic programs from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the optimal arithmetic program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means with a plurality of scan modes, for inputting image data on an original according to said plurality of scan modes;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation; and
program loading means for reading out an optimal one of the arithmetic programs from the second program storage means in accordance with the scan mode of the image input means, and loading the optimal arithmetic program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
state detection means for detecting a state of the image output means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation; and
program loading means for reading out a desired arithmetic program from the second program storage means on the basis of a detection result of the state detection means, and loading the read-out desired arithmetic program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation;
first program loading means for reading out a desired arithmetic program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired arithmetic program into the first program storage means;
frequency-of-use data storage means for storing data on frequency of use of the arithmetic programs stored in the second program storage means; and
second program loading means for reading out an arithmetic program with a high frequency of use from the second program storage means on the basis of the frequency-of-use data stored in the frequency-of-use data storage means, and loading the read-out arithmetic program into the first program storage means.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising;
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation;
program loading means for reading out a desired arithmetic program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired arithmetic program into the first program storage means; and
display means for displaying information stored in the first program storage means and the second program storage means on the basis of instruction information input from outside.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus comprising:
image input means for inputting image data on an original;
arithmetic means for subjecting the image data input by the image input means to a predetermined image process arithmetic operation;
first program storage means for storing an arithmetic program for performing the image process arithmetic operation to be executed by the arithmetic means;
image output means for outputting the image data processed by the arithmetic means;
second program storage means for prestoring arithmetic programs for performing the image process arithmetic operation;
program loading means for reading out a desired arithmetic program from the second program storage means on the basis of input information from outside, and loading the read-out desired arithmetic program into the first program storage means;
information visualizing means for visualizing information stored in the first program storage means and the second program storage means on the basis of instruction information input from outside; and
recording means for recording on a recording medium the visualized information obtained from the information visualizing means.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.